


I'm Not Jealous

by riottkick



Series: boyxboy slash [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slight Drama, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Prompt: “I’m not jealous.”Christian isn't jealous of his boyfriend, but Jeff thinks differently.





	I'm Not Jealous

Christian sat at the edge of the bench in the locker room. He was upset because he was eliminated by Triple H in the Elimination Chamber. Meanwhile, his boyfriend of one year, Jeff, won the match. He'll be going to Wrestlemania to fight in a championship match. 

"Christian..." Jeff spoke as he walked into the locker room. 

"Yeah, Jeff?" Christian said bitterly, which caused Jeff to sigh.

They sat in awkward silence for a good ten minutes, and Jeff was the first to speak up between the two. "Are you okay?" 

Christian let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" his voice was laced with venom, and Jeff couldn't believe it. 

"Y'know, I thought you'd be happy for me!" Jeff snapped, and Christian stood up.

"I am! But I was supposed to win, babe..." 

This made Jeff break out and laugh uncontrollably. "You're jealous of me, Christian. I knew it all along. Well guess what!? We're over." Jeff snapped, getting up and walking away.

Talking lowly, Christian said, "I'm not jealous of you..." before tearing up.


End file.
